Kickin It Callie
by accj12
Summary: Picture a girl that has been there from the start. Callie. She has a big turn on the people. She is Kim's BFF.
1. Anerss part 1

_Imagine that there was anther girl in Kickin it named Callie. She has been through every thing with the gang. She has been BFFs with Kim sines kindergarten. I am writing this in script format. This is taking place after Gabby s Gold._

**Anerss Problem Part 1**

(Millton is angerly cleaning out his locker and Jerry wlaks over to him)

**Jerry:** Hey dude why are you cleaning out your locker?

**Millton:** Jealie wants all of her stuff back. I am still kind of sad we brock up.

**Jerry:**Hey Grace what it do girl.

(Millton shakes his head and contius to empties his locker when Callie runs up to Millton)

**Callie:**Hey Millton Jealie was just cleaning out her locker and now she is coming over.

(Jealie walk over to them)

**Jealie:**Here you go Millton.

(She hands him a box and he hands her hers and she walks away)

**Callie:**I am sorry Millton I am sher you will find someone.

**Millton:**I hope so.

(theam song)

**Jack:**Hey guys did you get your new schedules for this semester?

(Everyone takes out there schedules)

**Kim:**Jack we have Langege Arts,Math,and Science togher.

**Jack:**Ya

(He put his arm around Kim)

**Jerry:**I have History with Jack and I don't have eneyone eles in my class.

**Callie:**I have history with Kim, Langege Arts with Jack and Kim,and(mumbled)Math and Siences with Millton.

**Millton:**Sorry what was that?

**Callie:**I have Math and Science...with you.


	2. Anerss part 2

_Sorry for not updating._

**Milton:**What their must be a mistake.

**Kim**:She has always been good at math and science but she has always trys to stay out of anerss.

**Callie:**Ya I don't want people to look at me different

**Milton:**Well whatever I am the top I all of though classes.

(bell rings in math)

(working nice and quite)

**Math Teacher: **Only one person got an a hundred on the quiz... Callie Johnson.

**Milton:**WHAT!

**Math Teacher: **If you need help see Callie.

(Every one runs up to Callie's desk)

(Milton glares anger at her desk)

(Bell Rings)

(every one works on a lab station)

(Callie takes her concoction and pours it over a orange it disintegrate )

**Lab Teacher: **Very good Callie!

(latter on at the dojo the girls walk and when Milton sees them he leaves.)

**Kim:**What was that about?

**Jack:**I don't know.

(Callie stars worriedly out the door)

**Kim:**Cal come on lets get changed.

(Callie follows Kim into the changing room)

**Rudy:**What do you think caused him to leave?

**Jack:**Maybe something happened at home.

**Jerry:**No it happened right when the girls walked in. Yo! Maybe something happened in school today with him and Callie.

**Rudy:**WOW! Jerry I think your right for once!

**Jerry:**REALY! Now I wish I remembered what I said.

(Jack shakes his head and then the girls come out of the changing room)

**Kim:**Lets get class started.

(The next day at school)

**Math Teacher:**A norther great score for Callie. I expect great things from you.

(Milton just scowls)

(At the dojo)

(The Girls walk in Milton walks out)

**Kim:**Not again!

(Callie drops her bag and runs after him)

(Callie chase up to Milton)

**Callie:**Milton what the hell is going on!

**Milton:**What the hell is going on?! I should ask you the same!

**Callie:**What!

**Milton:**You heard me I am not putting up with your crap!

**Callie:**What the hell did I do!

**Milton:**I will tell you! You are better than me at Karate, your better than me in acting, your better than me in every thing! The one thing I was better at was School! Then you come in and take that from me to!

**Callie:**I am sorry! You shouldn't get all pissed at me for ting hard at school!

(He walks closer)

**Milton:**You can't even apologize you just rub it in my face!

(he walks closer)

**Callie:**I did apologizes!

(there only inches apart now)

**Milton:**You call that an apologia! This is an apologia!

(he pulls her in and kiss her)

(they pull apart)

**Callie:**Do you want to head back to the dojo?

**Milton:**OK.

(Callie takes Milton's hand and they intertwine fingers and walk back to the dojo)

(They walk throw the doors)

**Rudy:**Looks like you made up.

**Milton: **Yup

**Callie:**Milly I am going to get changed.

**Milton:**OK sweetie.

(Callie kisses his cheek and looks at her friends with shocked looks but Jerry)

**Kim:**You two...

**Jack:**Are...

**Rudy:**Dating!

(Jerry just realzies what is going)

**Jerry:**You two are dating!

(Callie looks at Milton and he looks at her)

**Milton:**Yup

**Callie:**We are dating.

_Sorry I did not update I have been very busy. Tell me how you like it and what other teams I should put Milton and Callie and the gang up to. They all have to do with this episode. _

_Love,_

_Accj12_


End file.
